Alopecia, or balding, is a common problem which medical science has yet to alleviate. While androgens are associated with balding, the physiological mechanism by which this hair loss occurs is not known. However, it is known that hair growth is altered in individuals afflicted with alopecia.
Hair does not grow continuously but undergoes cycles of activity involving periods of growth, rest, and shedding. The human scalp typically contains from 100,000 to 350,000 hair fibers or shafts, which undergo metamorphosis in three distinct stages:
(a) during the growth phase (anagen) the follicle (i.e. the hair root) penetrates deep into the dermis with the cells of the follicle dividing rapidly and differentiating in the process of synthesizing keratin, the predominant component of hair. In non-balding humans, this growth phase lasts from one to five years;(b) the transitional phase (catagen) is marked by the cessation of mitosis and lasts from two to three weeks; and(c) the resting phase (telogen) in which the hair is retained within the scalp for up to 12 weeks, until it is displaced by new follicular growth from the scalp below.
In humans, this growth cycle is not synchronized. An individual will have thousands of follicles in each of these three phases. However, most of the hair follicles will be in the anagen phase. In healthy young adults, the anagen to telogen ratio can be as high as 9 to 1. In individuals with alopecia, this ratio is reduced to as low as 2:1.
Androgenetic alopecia arises from activation of an inherited sensitivity to circulating androgenic hormones. It is the most common type of alopecia. It affects both men (50%) and women (30%), primarily of Caucasian origin. Gradual changes in the width and length of the hair shaft are experienced over time and with increasing age, prematurely in some. Terminal hair is gradually converted to short, wispy, colorless vellus hair. As a consequence, men in their 20's and women in their 30's and 40's begin to notice their hair becoming finer and shorter. In males, most of the hair loss occurs at the crown of the head. Females experience a thinning over their entire scalp. As discussed above, the anagen to telogen ratio is reduced significantly, resulting in less hair growth. Minoxidil, a potassium channel opener, promotes hair growth. Minoxidil is available commercially in the United States under the trademark, Rogaine®. While the exact mechanism of action of minoxidil is unknown, its impact on the hair growth cycle is well documented. Minoxidil promotes the growth of the hair follicle and increase the period of time that the hair follicle is in the anagen phase (i.e., increases the anagen to telogen ratio).
While minoxidil promotes hair growth, the cosmetic efficacy of this growth can vary widely. For example, Roenigk reported the results of a clinical trial involving 83 males who used a topical solution of 3% minoxidil for a period of 19 months. Hair growth occurred in 55% of the subjects. However, only 20% of the subjects considered the growth to be cosmetically relevant. (Clin. Res., 33, No. 4, 914A, 1985). Tosti reported cosmetically acceptable re-growth in 18.1% of his subjects. (Dermatologica, 173, No. 3, 136-138, 1986). Thus, the need exists in the art for compounds having the ability produce higher rates of cosmetically acceptable hair growth in patients with alopecia.